Seduciendo a la Tormenta
by Once L
Summary: Dino había vuelto por una razón a Namimori. Esa razón tenía que ver con cierto Guardián de la Tormenta que desde hace un par de semanas, no podía sacar de su cabeza. - D59.


**Título:** Seduciendo a la Tormenta.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Dino & Gokudera Hayato. Romario, Tsuna, Reborn & Yamamoto.

**Género:** ¿Humor? Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. D59.

**Para:** Crack & Roll. **Reto:** Sutileza.

**Resumen: **Dino había vuelto por una razón a Namimori. Esa razón tenía que ver con cierto Guardián de la Tormenta que desde hace un par de semanas, no podía sacar de su cabeza.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ le pertenece a _Amano Akira._

**22/10/11.**

La habitación de Tsuna estaba en completo silencio pese a estar ocupada por cinco personas, si él se contaba.

Y es que desde que había llegado de la escuela acompañado de Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto y habían subido directo a su cuarto, una extraña atmósfera se había dejado caer en cuanto entraron.

La razón por supuesto tenía que ver con el aura amenazante que emanaba de la Tormenta al ver a la persona que estaba con Reborn, haciendo que frunciera más el ceño y con mucha dificultad hasta ahora, no sacara sus dinamitas y estallara "algo".

- ¡Qué diablos! –inicia Gokudera, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.- ¿Estás haciendo aquí, Caballo Salvaje?

Todos saben que a Gokudera no le agrada Dino, más que nada porque lo consideraba un idiota (y puede llegar a serlo si ninguno de sus subordinados está cerca) y claro, porque es mayor que él, y el italiano odia a todas estas personas.

Muy diferente del pensamiento que Cavallone tiene al ver al Guardián.

_"¡Qué lindo te ves, Hayato!"._

Piensa, saliendo de su ensoñación antes de que empiece a babear y los demás se den cuenta, saludando mejor a su hermanito y los otros dos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Tsuna… chicos, hola! ¿Cómo están? -se ríe abiertamente, mirando con alegría a los recién llegados y sobre todo a aquel que se hace llamar la Mano Derecha de su hermanito.

No, es que simplemente no lo puede evitar.

Hace poco y gracias a Romario (larga historia) es que se dio cuenta de que Gokudera Hayato le gustaba… y mucho.

Ahora, no lo puede dejar de ver, y tampoco dejar de pensar en él a todas horas. Por eso es que ha terminado ahí, en Japón, cuando debería de estar en Italia resolviendo ciertos asuntos "importantes", aunque sus prioridades son muy diferentes por lo que ve.

- ¡Dino-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –el castaño da un paso hacia él, ahora que la tensión se ha disipado un poco.- ¡Pensé que habías dicho que iba a ser difícil que volvieras a venir a Japón tan pronto!

- S-Sí, bueno…

Una de sus manos va tras su nuca, desviando su mirada pues lo que su lindo hermanito dice es muy cierto. Su estadía ahí tiene que ver más bien con un "capricho" que otra cosa. No obstante, y siendo Reborn como es, decide intervenir al conocer de maravilla a su alumno.

- El idiota se escapó de sus responsabilidades. ¿Cierto, Dino?

- ¡R-Reborn! –se queja éste, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado al estar Gokudera presente y escuchando todo.

Mecánicamente voltea a verlo, pero el Guardián sólo afila su mirada al encontrarse con la de Dino, dirigiéndole un intenso _"¡Qué!"_con la mirada, sin comprender por qué lo hace y tampoco le importa mucho.

Lo cierto es, que no soporta al Caballo Salvaje. Es más, lo odia. Y su presencia en la casa de su Décimo lo molesta, pues sólo complica las cosas para su capo, la Mamá de éste y Reborn-san.

- Dino-san. –dice Yamamoto con una sonrisa.- ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo aquí? Haha.

- Pues… -lo piensa unos segundos, sin dejar de ver a Hayato.- No lo sé, quizás dos o tres días. Tengo algo importante que hacer aquí, ¿saben?

- ¿En la casa del Décimo, bastardo? ¿Causándoles molestias a todos?

Gokudera da un paso hacia él, sin ocultar la molestia que la idea y posibilidad le causa.

_"¡Qué lindo!"._

El rubio tiene que controlar las ganas que tiene de jalarlo del brazo y atraerlo hacia sus brazos, para luego besarlo con pasión. Se muere por hacer eso desde hace un par de semanas.

- ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando, maldito? ¡No me ignores!

- No, no te estoy ignorando, Hayato. –sonríe, para luego murmurar divertido.- No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera.

- ¿Hah?

La Tormenta no llega a entender lo que ha dicho por lo bajo…

- ¿Eh?

... ni Tsuna ni Yamamoto, sólo el Arcobaleno, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante eso. Y es que ya intuía el interés que Dino comenzaba a mostrar por Gokudera, y ahora acaba de confirmarlo.

_"¡Qué interesante!"._

Piensa, al ver que nadie más se entera de lo que pasa.

- B-Bueno… -Tsuna interviene, para impedir que una pelea inicie de un momento a otro.- Sabes que eres bienvenido a quedarte cuánto tiempo haga falta, Dino-san, estás en tu casa.

- ¡D-Décimo! –Gokudera protesta, sin creer lo que ha escuchado.- ¿Pero qué dice, él sólo…?

- Gracias, Tsuna. -el rubio lo interrumpe y voltea a verlo, regalándole otra sonrisa.- Te prometo que no les causaré problemas, Hayato. Confía en mí.

- ¡Hah! –se burla, dándole la espalda.- Ver para creer, Caballo Salvaje. ¡Y... no me llames por mi nombre! –le grita, apareciendo una venita en su frente al darse cuenta de ese importante detalle.- ¿Quién diablos te crees?

Dino se ríe abiertamente, acortando la distancia que los separa para poder revolverle sus cabellos.

- ¡No me toques, bastardo!

- ¿Por qué no? Eres tan divertido, Hayato.

- ¡Te dije que no me llames por mi nombre, maldición! ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes, idiota?

- ¡Pero es que eres muy lindo! -hace un puchero y su voz se vuelve infantil.

- ¡Cállate y déjame en paz!

Al ver la escena, la sonrisa de Reborn se ensancha un poco más. El castaño por su parte, mira todo con una expresión graciosa en su rostro _"Ah… el lado infantil de Dino-san ha vuelto a salir. Haha"._ Y Yamamoto, sólo se ríe al ver las expresiones que su amigo hace, y concuerda con el rubio, pues Gokudera es muy lindo cuando se enoja y grita.

- ¡D-Décimo! –dice de pronto la Tormenta, al no poder quitarse de encima a Cavallone.- ¡Dile al idiota que me deje en paz, por favor!

- ¿Eh?

¿Qué hace él, entonces?

- B-Bueno, yo… D-Dino-san, ya deja en paz a Gokudera-kun, por favor.

- No quiero, Tsuna. -le pasa un brazo por los hombros.- Hayato es tan divertido.

- ¡Vete al diablo, Caballo Salvaje!

Aquella peculiar escena dura un poco más, para diversión de unos y tortura de otros.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente y luego de acompañar como siempre a su capo hasta su casa, Gokudera va a la suya, con el ceño fruncido y sus músculos tensos al haber un elemento extra y molesto en la situación.

- ¡Hey! –gruñe, deteniendo sus pasos y encarándolo a mitad de la calle.- ¿Por qué diablos me estás siguiendo?

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo?

La respuesta es tan obvia que aquello sólo consigue fastidiar más al de ojos verdes que no hace más que gritarle a Dino un millón de cosas que él encuentra entretenidas.

- ¡No necesito que me sigas, maldición! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Déjame en paz, y lárgate de una vez!

- … De acuerdo. –el italiano termina aceptando, quedándose en su lugar y sin agregar nada.

- Hn. ¡Este idiota!

Gokudera lo ignora, retomando su caminar… al igual que el mafioso, que lo sigue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ir tres pasos detrás él. Y como es de esperarse, Romario va varios metros detrás de ellos.

La escena en un plano amplio es muy graciosa.

Cuando Gokudera llega a su casa, abre rápidamente la puerta y entra, cerrándole ésta en sus narices. Dino se soba la nariz y le llama un par de veces.

- Hayato, escucha…

Pero no tiene ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Típico de él.

Y sin pensarlo mucho abre la puerta, e ingresa por su propia cuenta. Ahora que lo piensa, esta es la primera vez que entra al departamento de la Tormenta. La idea de estar ahí, lo emociona un poco.

- ¿Hayato?

Le llama, pues no lo ve en la pequeña sala o la cocina. Debe de estar en su cuarto por lo que se dirige ahí.

- Oye, ¿tienes algo de comer?

- ¡Hah! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué diablos entraste?

Gokudera se queda con la playera que se está poniendo a medias en los brazos, con la mitad de su pecho desnudo y sus pantalones desabrochados al quitarse su uniforme y cambiarse de ropa.

_"Tan... sexy"._

Un leve sonrojo cubre las mejillas del rubio al apreciar tan magnifica imagen, sintiendo como su corazón late más rápido y se le reseca la garganta. ¿Es él, o hace calor en la habitación?

- ¡Hey, te estoy hablando, te hice una pregunta, idiota! –la molestia de la Tormenta pasa a segundo plano al darse cuenta de como el otro lo mira fijamente.- ¿Qué tanto me estás viendo, eres un pervertido o qué?

- ¡Por… por supuesto que no! –se defiende nerviosamente Dino, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado por algunos segundos.

_"O… tal vez sí"._

Pues vuelve a voltear y observa detalladamente como termina de vestirse, para su mala suerte.

- ¡Pervertido e idiota!

Pasa a su lado, ignorando que está ahí, y la expresión indescifrable que tiene en esos momentos. Cada vez se convence más de que las acciones molestas de Cavallone son para sacarlo de quicio y fastidiarlo, ¡y vaya que lo consigue!

- Hayato… -va tras él, viendo como toma un par de revistas de las que él lee, y comienza a hojearlas al sentarse en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¡Lárgate de mi casa, ahora! ¿Qué no entiendes que me molestas?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? A mí me gusta estar contigo, ¿no lo has notado?

- ¡Pues a mí no! –sin prestarle realmente atención sigue cambiado las paginas una tras otra, sin llegar a detenerse a leer nada en específico.- ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Te odio.

- Hayato. –le da la vuelta al mueble para pararse enfrente de él.- Tú _"odias a todo el mundo"_ excepto a Tsuna y Reborn, aunque... ni siquiera eso es cierto, pues te preocupas por todos los demás. Por Yamamoto, Lambo, tu hermana y estoy seguro que hasta Kyoya no te es indiferente. Lo sé.

¿Hah? ¿Qué rayos le está insinuando el Caballo Salvaje?

- ¡Tú qué sabes de eso! ¡No saques tus propias conclusiones, idiota!

- No, estoy seguro de eso. Y por eso puedo decir que tú no me odias. –se agacha para estar a su altura, regalándole una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

Gokudera como respuesta, se hace hacia atrás hasta quedar contra el respaldo del sillón.

- Tú eres más bien como un pequeño gatito asustado bajo la tormenta, Hayato.

- ¡C-Cállate!

El golpe que le iba a dar es detenido hábilmente por Dino al verlo venir, reteniéndolo de las muñecas y acercándose más a él.

- Pero aún así… me gustas porque eres lindo.

_"¿Qué?"._

Esto es el colmo. ¡No lo puede soportar más!

- ¡Lindo y una mierda! –le grita.- ¡A ti sólo te gusta fastidiarme! ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿A otra persona que molestar? ¡Ya déjate de juegos, Cavallone!

Se libera de su agarre, empujándolo con sus pies para alejarlo.

- ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Lo digo en serio, me gustas!

- ¡Claro! –él le sigue la corriente.- Te gusto mucho, ¿no? ¡Por eso es que me fastidias tanto! ¡Déjame entonces en paz!

Lo empuja hacia la puerta, harto de esta situación. ¡Cómo si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer o pensar, que escuchar esta broma!

- Espera… -Dino se resiste, girándose para verlo.- Lo has entendido mal, de verdad me gustas, mucho. En serio.

- ¡Por supuesto!

La Tormenta no lo va a escuchar, es claro. Sólo quiere sacarlo de su apartamento. Así que tiene que pensar en algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Hayato… -se acerca un poco más a él.- Si esto fuera un juego, una broma, yo… ¿haría esto?

Sin más lo besa, dejando sin palabras, sin pensamientos o ideas a Gokudera que entra de inmediato en shock y no cree lo que éste está haciendo. Lo está besando, así, con todas las letras.

Por suerte (o tal vez no) el beso termina poco después.

- ¿Qué estás…? ¡Estúpido pervertido, qué diablos crees que…!

La Tormenta no atina a completar ninguna oración, sólo se enfurece más por momentos y está a punto de destruir todo a su paso.

- ¡Te digo que no es una broma! ¿Me crees ahora, Hayato?

Dino le muestra una tranquila expresión, adornada con una dulce sonrisa ahora que por fin se le ha hecho besarlo.

_"Fue mejor que en mis sueños". –_piensa, totalmente emocionado y queriendo repetir aquel contacto y hacer algo más.

- ¡Tú…! -lo señala, con una aura de destrucción a su alrededor.- ¡Vete al diablo, estúpido pedófilo!

Sin contenerse ni un poco, Gokudera le lanza lo primero que tiene a la mano.

Al principio el rubio esquiva sin problema los cojines, las revistas y algunos libros que le lanza, pero cuando quiere lanzarle el teléfono, una silla y cosas más grandes como la televisión, Dino ahora sí comienza a preocuparse y tratar de calmarlo.

- No. ¡Hayato, espera! -retrocede poco a poco, hasta llegar a la puerta.- ¡Cálmate por favor, sólo fue un beso, nada más!

- ¿Cómo que_ "nada más"_? ¡Es que querías hacerme algo más, pervertido!

- Sí, bueno… ¡Digo no! –se retracta al instante, siendo de todos modos ya tarde.- Yo sólo quería… espera, no. ¡Hayato, no!

- ¡Estás muerto!

Lo siguiente que sucede es que la puerta de su departamento estalla con el rubio ante ella, quedando _casi_ inconsciente en el suelo debido a la explosión de las dinamitas que le lanzó.

¡Dios! Todo le duele y hasta ve doble. ¿Ha sobrevivido?

Sí, tal parece que sí.

_"Menos… mal"._

- Hn. –el de ojos verdes se inclina hacia él y lo amenaza.- ¡Aparece de nuevo ante mi vista, y esta vez si te mato!

Y sin ninguna consideración hacia su persona pasa sobre él, dejándolo ahí tirado.

- Hayato… no te... vayas. Ven, de verdad te... quiero.

Dino casi llora, pero a Gokudera no le interesa.

Y no, aquello que tiene en sus mejillas no es un sonrojo al recordar las palabras o el beso que el estúpido de Cavallone le dio.

¡Qué no, maldición! Aquello es debido al enojo que siente e ira, nada más.

- ¡Ese idiota! -murmura por lo bajo, entrecerrando sus ojos y queriendo pensar en otra cosa.

Pero no puede.

No cuando dos horas después el susodicho llega a la casa de su Décimo con algunas banditas en la cara, uno que otro rasguño en los brazos, la ropa rasgada y su cabello totalmente despeinado.

- ¡Dino-san, qué te pasó!

El castaño se sorprende al verlo en ese estado y se apresura a ayudarlo, a hacer que se siente en su cama pues parece que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar.

- ¡A-Ah, no te preocupes, Tsuna! No es nada, sólo es… un pequeño incidente que tuve por ahí. Estoy bien.

Su mirada no la aparta en ningún momento de Gokudera, y aquella pequeña sonrisa en sus labios le dicen a éste que no se va a rendir tan fácil, y que esta vez no sólo se va a conformar con robarle un beso o decirle que lo quiere.

No, esta vez no descansará hasta que sea suyo y corresponda a sus sentimientos porque está seguro de que no le es "indiferente" a la Tormenta.

No, al verlo de la forma huidiza en la que lo mira de vez en cuando y lo incómodo que se pone de momentos cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

Sin duda alguna iban a ser dos semanas y medias muy intensas entre ellos dos, en las que Dino no descansaría hasta conquistar a Gokudera Hayato ahora que ha decidido quedarse un poco más en Japón.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Esta vez un D59, cumpliendo el reto de la quincena de Crack &amp; Roll.<p>

¿Los requisitos? El personaje A (Dino) intentará por todos los medios conquistar al personaje B (Gokudera) de forma sutil, insinuándole que quiere tener algo que ver con él, pero el personaje B deberá ser un poco lento y no se dará cuenta de captar la sutileza. Por lo menos tres intentos de conquista, la pareja deberá terminar junta y más de 1,000 palabras.

Según yo, he cumplido cada una de las pautas, espero entonces ganarme mi ticket :D

Pues nada más de momento, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano, nos vemos ;)


End file.
